


Joint Occassion

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Knights and Hunters [7]
Category: Merlin (TV), Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwaine and Lancelot get married.





	Joint Occassion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will be interesting to anyone because it's mostly about the OCs I've fit into this crossover rather than actual fanfiction, but hey, maybe it'll be interesting if you've read the rest of the series.

Tazzy was the combined flower girl and ring bearer at their wedding. This was partially just because they didn't know any other little kids and wanted to keep it small anyways. Lancelot invited his parents, more because he worried that they would feel left out if he didn't than any actual desire to have them there. He barely managed to convince them, with significant help from Sarah, that his aunts, uncles, and cousins absolutely should not be invited as well. His CO and another couple of his close army buddies were there though, the ones he had felt safe enough with come out to even under DADT.

The rest of the attendees were hunters, to sit on Gwaine’s side of the aisle. It was little interesting, trying to keep them from spilling the beans on the supernatural to the non initiated, especially to Lancelot's somewhat overbearing and prying mother. It came up during conversations on what should have been rather innocuous topics, such as how Gwaine and Lancelot had met and what they did for a living. Exterminators remained the official lie.

As did the lie of Gwaine’s parents. To everyone who didn't already know him, Bobby introduced himself as Gwaine’s dad. He refused to walk, or rather, wheel, the kid up the aisle, as, in his words, “he ain’t no blushing bride to be who needs an old man to give him away; he’s perfectly capable of doing that himself.” But he sat in the front row right by the walkway, his wheelchair nearly tripping his son as he walked past. It was his way of showing affection.

The ceremony was non-religious, as Gwaine had been very clear that if God was mentioned even once not in a curse he would turn into Bridezilla. It was held in an old, kind of cramped, formerly-haunted barn out in the countryside and officiated by a hunter Bobby knew that for some reason happened to be state certified for weddings. He wasn't fully trained in all the sanctimonious crap though, so it was rather a short ceremony as well. They exchanged vows, which have to be heavily censored for polite company compared to what they each really want to promise. 

There were two best man speeches, but they were both given by women. Laura had sweet and genuine and some heartbreaking things to say about love and connection, drawing from her own experience more than form cliches but not drawing the attention away from the couple getting married. She also lightened the mood and causes some of the more sentimental strong stoic men to laugh a bit between their tears when she threatened Gwaine about what she'd do to him if he broke her baby brother's heart. Jo Harvelle’s speech was a bit more like that of the typical best man. It began with recounting several of Gwaine’s misadventures from when he was younger, such as an ill-fated raccoon hunt in the junkyard, before contrasting it with who he’s grown into with Lancelot.

As with nearly all weddings, everyone had more fun once they both said “I do” and the music kicked in as they all worked to clear the folding chairs away. They played mostly Grateful Dead, with Allman Brothers sprinkled in as a tribute to Lancelot’s hometown. The soldiers, used to finding plenty of eligible young bridesmaids at their mates’ weddings, were a bit put off at first by the lack of girls. Neither hunting nor the military attracted a ton of women, and so each of the grooms had few female friends. Lancelot's CO was a woman, and his sister obviously, and as for female hunters there was only Jo, Charlie, and Charlie’s plus-one. The lesbians were annoyed at the attention of all the men, but Sarah seemed to enjoy the plentiful dance partners, and she hadn’t lost her touch. As the night dragged on, she seemed to be hanging around with one hunter in particular. A lot more. Before the end of the evening, she asked her parents whether they can take Tazzy home with them that night. They were flying out the next morning and couldn’t, but Bobby overheard the conversation and offered up his own babysitting services.

“I’m not the best with kids,” he prefaced it. “And I understand if you don’t know me well enough to trust me.”

“You seemed to do a fine job with Gwaine,” Sarah pointed out. Her eyes kept drifting over to where the man of her interest was dancing goofily with Tazzy. He’d pick her up and swing her around, her little legs swinging out wildly.

“Well, Gwaine was already a teenager when I met him. I’ve never had much experience with real children.”

“She’ll probably pass right out after this anyway. And I do trust you. You’re part of the family now, after all.”

Bobby was a little amazed by that. He had heard from Lancelot about what happened with the rest of Sarah’s family. After her husband had died, his entire side of the family, all of her in-laws, had estranged Sarah and her daughter in the shitstorm of grief and blame that had followed the supposed suicide. The grizzled old hunter thought that might cause some trust issues, but then again, maybe he just had a warped perspective on the emotional nature of humans from hanging out with so many damaged hunters.

So after the party wound down, Tazzy went home, aka back to a cheap hotel room, with Bobby. As Sarah had predicted, she passed out soon after sitting down on the bed to watch cartoons on the big motel tv. She might’ve had the best of all as well as the most exhausting time at the wedding. The last one she had gone to was that of a different uncle, from her dad’s side, before she’d essentially lost that entire side of her family. Now, with Gwaine’s official inclusion into the family, at least she’s gained one uncle back. Though it wasn’t like she was going to be getting any cousins. It was hard to tell from watching her at the wedding whether she understood the significance of the event, but at least she seemed to have enjoyed herself very much, between far too many slices of cake and spinning around on the dance floor in her little yellow dress and bare feet. Everyone, especially all the big tough hunters and soldiers, had been very careful to include her and not step on her toes. She unfortunately did have some bruises on her toes the next day though, and her dress was all crumpled from sleeping in it when Lancelot comes by to pick her up.

“Thank you for taking her. It was a kind thing that you did, offering,” he thanked his new father-in-law.

“Well, don’t expect it to be a regular occurrence,” Bobby grumbled. Lancelot could tell by now that it was half an act and half genuine annoyance about being woken up by cartoons at five in the morning.

“Of course not,” the young uncle agreed. “I mean, you live a thousand miles away anyway. Did she sleep alright? Any nightmares?”

“Not that I noticed. And you and Gwaine? Did you sleep alright?” Bobby asked gruffly.

Lancelot just smiled as he turned and walked out to his truck where his niece and husband were waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> The man Sarah took home may or may not have been Dean.


End file.
